Drugs, And Other Unsavoury Things
by Wyebird
Summary: Why couldn't things go simple? Whenever royalty was concerned, Reaver's plans never go as expected. But, no matter, he was up for the challenge. Especially when the ever rebellious Princess was involved. Just like old times, eh?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the Fable III characters, they are all property of Lion Head Studios.**_

**A/N: Well hello everyone. Me and my friend decided to puke this story up for everyone's entertainment, this was actually created before the other fanfic, but, we've only just decided on a main plot for this one 8D. After buying and completing the game the day after it was released, me and my friend began writing this little fiction up straight afterwards. Oh my, a non drop dead gorgeous princess? What is this world coming to... oh, and Barry Hatch is in this. Cause my friend kinda bribed me with love to somehow make him survive the Balverine attack. Cause you know... BARRY IS LIKE AWESOMESAUCE.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – A Boring Day.**

Bowerstone Castle - the home of the current Queen, her husband and two children – looked so majestic in the mid day sun, the white walls glimmering like diamonds with guards patrolling the area, keeping the finely dressed Nobles who came and went in order. It had been 15 years since the darkness was vanquished from Albion, and the pure hearted Queen had kept all her promises to her allies, causing Albion to grow in size. The nation had become far more powerful then it had been 15 years ago, not that some people cared mind you. One of those said people was Princess Maria.

The large form of Head Maid Lura made her way silently into the young Princess's room, her dark blue eyes scanning the royal chambers as she finally sighted the woman. Shaking her head as she placed a hand on her ample hips, she finally walked over to the large four poster bed, before grabbing the sheets, ripping them off to reveal the young lady.

"My my. Young Princess, your as bad as your mother, staying in bed well after lunch time..." The elderly maid chuckled softly, her chubby hand reaching down to poke the Princess's side. "Come along Maria, it's time to get up now.

Maria grumbled lightly, burying her face into the large dog cuddly toy she currently had in her bed. Long locks of light brown hair tied loosely into a plait was curled around her slim form, her loose pyjamas failing to hide the small scars that dotted her pale skin. Finally she lifted her head up, one bright green eye looking over to Lura tiredly, while the other was closed, a small scar seeming to keep the eyelids fused together. "Luuura..." The Princess whined, sitting up now with the dog toy on her lap. "Can't I have a few more minutes? It's not like I'll have much to do..."

"I know you can't leave the Castle grounds, but I'm sure you can find plenty to do in the mean time. Maybe your father needs help today? I believe the Queen has a meeting with a few Nobles at the moment though." Lura replied, moving over to Maria's ward robe to pull out a royal gown, light blue in colour with white and silver trimmings and frills.

Maria glared at the Maid with one eye. "Nice try, Lura. Get my normal clothes, please."

Lura sighed in defeat, placing the unused gown back into the wardrobe to pull out some more 'manly' clothes which she placed on the side. "You really should try dressing like a princess, M'lady. Instead of running around like a street urchin."

"It stops those horrible men from staring at me all day... then again, my disfigurements do that for me I guess." She replied blankly, before a yawn left her plump lips, a hand moving to scratch the huge scar across her lower abdomen as the other took a hold of a black eye patch from her bed side, pulling the item over her scarred eye, a silver cog pattern stitched into the silk fabric.

Getting up off the bed, Lura helped the young Princess into her clothing, before smiling at her. "Why don't you go see your little brother? I'm sure he would enjoy your company..."

Lura watched Maria tense up, before the Princess began chuckling, but Lura knew full well it was a fake gesture. "I guess I could go and see him." She replied, dusting down her loose white shirt and blue shorts, her boots waiting for her at the door.

She inwardly flinched as Lura patted her shoulder. "You really should stop seeing that boy as your replacement. Your mother loves you just as much as before the-"

"Let's not talk about it." Maria quickly interrupted, causing Lura to fall silent. After a while, she smiled softly, giving the maid a quick salute. "Well! I'll be off now, Lura." She giggled, quickly pulling her boots on, before running out of the door, her plated hair flicking out behind her.

The cool autumn air bit at her skin as she ran to the side of the outdoor stairway, leaping onto the railing before she jumped off, landing with ease on the gravel. The guards here had long since gotten used to her bizarre way of getting to the kitchens, as she dashed off towards the room in question, knowing full well her father would be in there. He usually was.

Jumping over a stray chicken, which clucked in distress at her, she finally skidded into the steamy kitchen, cooks and servants dashing around to get lunch finished for the Queen and her guests. And standing among them, minding his own business as he baked a pie – A little thing he usually did for his family – was her father.

Elliot looked up, a smile playing on his lips as Maria made her way towards him. "Ahh, there you are. Off to see little Kris are you?" He asked, his covered hands holding a freshly baked pie.

Maria leaned over to kiss her father's cheek, before nodding as he placed the pie down. "I'll see him... soon after I've investigated this wondrous object you've baked..." She yelped out as Elliot smacked her reaching hand away with an over mitt, causing the Princess to pout softly.

"Mind, it's hot. And you don't get any til after lunch. You know that." The man laughed lightly, placing the oven mitts away. "You always did love my pies, even when you were little. Some would have thought you'd grown up by now."

Maria just laughed softly. "How can anyone been too old for fruit pie, father? You elderly people will never understand us young folk." She easily avoided another playful slap from Elliot, still grinning like a loon as she bounced about in her heels.

"I'm not that old, Maria. Not til I've got wrinkles, thank you." Elliot replied, before shepherding Maria out of the kitchens. "Come on, we're just getting in the way. Let's go see what your little brother is up to. You hardly ever visit him." He sighed almost sadly, as they climbed the stairs to the main hall.

Maria pouted to herself. "I've been very busy with doing nothing. Cause you know, I'm banned from leaving the castle and all that." She spat, obviously not the biggest fan about her current state.

"Your mother has her reasons, you know that Maria dear." Elliot replied. "It may be boring, but it's for your safety. Even I agreed to it."

"I've grown stronger since then, father. It's not like- Oh what's the point, it won't change til I either die, or when I become Queen. Which is very unlikely.." Crossing her arms over her chest, she carried on walking beside Elliot in silence. Seemed to always bring her into a foul mood when they spoke of such things. Like she needed reminding of that memory. Great! Now she was reminding herself.

She was suddenly brought back to reality when a small figure came into view. The smartly clad 10 year old boy – Light brown hair neatly styled with bright emerald eyes - glanced over to the pair, smiling at his father politely, though Maria did not receive the same treatment. Nothing new there then. Sitting on one of the chairs located in the main hall, a small leather book in his hands which he snapped shut, the young Prince looked at Elliot. "Hey dad."

"Ahhh, Kris. Up to much? Maria came down to say hello." Elliot smiled, as Maria waved at him.

"That's nice." Kris said blankly as Maria frowned. "Oh, and Daddy? Mummy said you can take me to the park while she's in her meeting. Can we go?" Kris asked Elliot. For a 10 year old, Kris sounded far more mature then he should. Which just agitated Maria all the mo. Uptight little brat.

Elliot smiled softly. "Of course, Kris. But not for long, ok?" He replied, watching the small child put the book down he was reading.

"Ok dad." He paused, before glancing over to Maria, seeming to give her a rather smug look. Stupid brat loved to rub in the fact he was allowed out and she wasn't. The image of ringing the boy's neck came to mind, which seemed to brighten Maria up somewhat.

Ignoring the pityful look Elliot gave her as he took Kris's hand, she watched them leaving the castle now. She couldn't help but clench her fists together. Her little brother, no more then 10 years old, got to leave the castle. While she was locked up, a prisoner in her own home. Just because her mother didn't trust her. Her hand instinctively went to the long scar across her stomach, as if remembering the sword that caused it was striking her again. A hiss of annoyance left her lips, as she turned her back to the door. Though her actions caused her to nearly smash into another figure.

"Watch out..." She heard someone snap, before quickly correcting themselves. "Oh! My apologise miss, didn't wealise who you were for a moment. That eye patch kinda gives it away though, eh young Pwincess?"

Barry Hatch grinned down at her, in that usual manner that made Maria feel like a rabbit under the glare of a wolf. Clad in the usually attire for one of Reaver's man servants, she noticed his arms seemed to be wrapped around her. "I'm not about to fall, Mr Hatch, so you can un-hand me now.."

"Of course of course. I'm ever so sowwy about that. Couldn't allow the Pwincess to fall over now because of me. Master Weaver would have my head, if your mother didn't first. Neither I would like..." He replied with that speech impediment of his still very much obvious, letting go of Maria.

Straightening herself up, she watched him for a moment. "You concern warms my heart, really." She replied, voice dripping with sarcasm as she watched Barry do a small bow to her. She then froze for a moment. If Barry was here, then Reaver wasn't far. Looking around, she couldn't see any sign of the snake, so relaxed again. Seeing that Tycoon was not something Maria overly wanted. "What brings you here anyway?"

"Master Weaver wished to speak to your mother about a wather pwessing matter. I'm afwaid that's all I know, Weaver doesn't usually tell me these kinds of things you see." Barry seemed to shrug lightly, before smirking. "If you wish to see Master Weaver personally, I'm sure I can awange something? I know how much Master Weaver would enjoy amusing you."

Maria pulled a rather displeased face, shaking her head. "No thank you, I'd rather go dancing with a Balverine." She added, eyebrow raising as Barry's grin only widened.

"I can also awange that for you miss."

"No... thank you?" Maria replied, rather confused by such an answer, but shook it out of her mind. Some of the things Barry said always confused her. Like he was only telling half the story, which she hated about people. "Besides, I'm a rather busy girl."

Barry chuckled. "Busy? Busy being locked up?"

"Busy being lock up, yes." Maria nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "It takes up a lot of time you know. Oh, who am I kidding, it's bloody awful.."

"Such language coming from the young princess. How frightful..." A new voice called out, causing bother Maria and Barry to look up the grand staircase to the throne room. Standing rather tall and proud, was Master Reaver. Cane in one hand, hat in the other, the Industrialist grinned down to the Princess. "My my, it seems only yesterday you used to run around these walls in those pretty blue dresses, begging for me to tell you a story of my wondrous adventures. Well, before that rather unfortunate event with those bandits of course... shame really, I'm sure you'd look ravishing in a dress now that you've grown up in all the right places." He chuckled, seeing that rather angered look upon her face.

Maria quickly changed her expression to that of a cheeky smile, not wanting to entertain Reaver all that much. "My my, if I'm not mistaken, you seem to have acquired smile lines since we last met. How horrific for you." She grinned, seeing Reaver's lip twitch in anger. She knew he couldn't do anything to her here, not with her mother in the building.

"Nothing a small trip to my friends can't cure. Though as far as I'm aware, people can't grow back eyes and certain other organs, can they? _Pauvre malheureux_.." He smirked, knowing he had the last laugh as Maria seemed to shake with anger now.

Damn she hated that man. Why she ever looked up to him as a child she had no idea. Must have been easily amused or something. Ignoring the blood that trickled down her hands as her nails began to bite into her skin, she fell silent, staring at Reaver with her one eye. Taking a few breaths, she suddenly smiled at him, waving a hand. "Oh why are we quarrelling over such small things? I'd hate for you to do something stupid that would jeopardise your life and wealth. My mother can be ever so unforgiving if something happens to me you know."

"Rather fortunate that she's around. But you know, she won't be around forever my dear." Reaver pointed out, placing the hat back on his head as he descended the stairs. "So you better be a good girl when she's gone. I'd hate for something bad to happen to you again, would tear out my heart." He sighed, raising his cane to tap Maria's cheek playfully.

Maria smacked the object away with her hand. "Oh my Reaver. Threatening a young lady are we? How rude..."

"I'd rather be doing other things to said young lady, which would be far more enjoyable. But... well, time will tell, won't it?"

"Not in a million years, Reaver." Maria quickly replied, placing a hand on her hip. "Your charms just don't work on me I'm afraid. I take after my mother in that department."

Reaver chuckled lightly, eyes looking down to her chest. "Shame you didn't take after your mother in that department." He indicated her breasts.

Maria frowned, before opening the top of her shirt, peering down at her breasts – failing to notice both Reaver and Barry doing the same thing. "Huh? Ok, so their not huge like mothers. At least I won't have chronic back pain from them- Excuse me, eyes up please." She coughed, finally noticing as Reaver looked back up to her face, quickly smacking Barry's knees with his cane as the servant was still observing Maria's breasts. "Besides, shouldn't you be off to repress some peasants? Even though mother has told you not to..."

"My dear, where have you heard such nonsense?" Reaver asked, trying to look as innocent as he could. "I'm not repressing them. Merely giving those urchins a challenge in life. It's not my fault they fail in winning said challenges, now is it?" The Industrialist drawled.

Maria just sighed with a roll of her eye. "Uhuh... next you'll be telling me pigs fly." Just as Reaver was about to open his mouth, Maria waved for him to stop. "Don't tell me you've actually seen that happen... but as much as I would love to hear your adventures again, Mr Reaver, I must be going now to speak with mother." She then gave off a small curtsey to the pair, before twirling around, dashing up the grand staircase. "Give my regards to the world, won't you!" She called, before disappearing into the throne room, not bothering to listen to Reaver's comments about her being 'Locked up'.

Walking into the thrown room as several nobles seemed to murmured in annoyance about Reaver's latest request from the Queen, she weaved her way around them, before her eye rested upon the rather tired form of the Queen, who was slouched on her throne, one hand holding up her head as deep brown hair was tied back in a bun. She finally looked up, those dull green eyes watching Maria for a moment until her lips curled into a smile. "Maria, managed to get out of bed today then?"

Maria nodded, standing in front of her mother now. "Of course, mum. Though I still don't know why..." She paused, only to pat the head of the old Border Collie by the Queen's side. "Though I am curious. What did that ghastly man want today? Enslave the Hobbes? Maybe even give Balverines obedience lessons? He always tries to come up with more strange ideas to make money. Or make him more powerful. Really mother, why on earth do you keep him around?"

"He may be a complete git, but that man does make money easy. And this ever growing kingdom needs more currency for it's armies. We'll keep him around til there is no more use for him." The Queen then sighed softly. "Though getting rid of a leech like him will prove very difficult..." She paused for a moment. "Actually, he was here offering something."

Maria looked shocked for a moment. "Offering? My how rare... please tell me it's his resignation.."

"Sadly no." The Queen smiled softly to her daughter. "Actually. He wants to hold your 20th birthday at his mansion. Though-"

"Does this mean I can leave the Castle?" Maria quickly interrupted. Ok, so the thought of having Reaver in control of her birthday displeased her somewhat, but if this could be an excuse to leave the castle, then she was going for it. Just had to avoid that snake for the majority of the party, then maybe all would go well. If she could avoid him that was.

The Queen frowned for a moment. "I'm still considering this, Maria. You know I'm not fond of the idea of you leaving the grounds."

"I wouldn't be going far though, mother." Maria almost whined, crossing her arms over her chest. "Consider it my present from you. Just once to go out and enjoy myself. You'll be there too, so I won't be in any trouble."

The Hero Queen sighed lightly. "I suppose that is true... Like I said, I'll think about it. I've been to one of his parties before, and as colourful as it was... the party was also a bit on the wild side. To a certain extent.." Maria's mother didn't seem all that convinced to let Maria go. Obviously the thought of Balverines jumping her daughter got to the Queen somewhat.

Maria rolled her eye. "Ok ok, I'll let you think about it. But please don't take too long, only have three days til it is my birthday you know." Maria reminded her, as the Queen nodded her head before getting up, the Nobles in the room bowing their heads in respect to the Queen.

"Yes, I know Maria. Now come on, walk with me for a bit. It's been a while since we last spoke. And I can smell something wonderful in the kitchen. I think us girls should go investigate, yes?" She replied, the Queen trying her hardest to lighten Maria's mood as she took her daughter's arm, linking through her own as she led her away from the throne room and down towards the kitchens.

* * *

**And heres the first boring chapter. Don't worry, things will pick up VERY soon, me and my friend put a lot of thought and work into the plots and twists in this fanfic. Reviews are welcome! And nice ones are loved, but please, not critiques just yet my dearies, this story is just for lols really xD**

**And just to put people at ease, no, there will be no love between Reaver and Maria . Just... no. So don't worry loves!**

**Thankyou for reading the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the Fable III characters, they are all property of Lion Head Studios.**_

**A/N: Ok, first chapter was pretty darn boring. My apologise for that! But fear not, there will be a huge plot to come. Though I don't want to give too much away just yet... But there is one! Also I wish to apologise for the fact that the OC is female... waaaay too many out there, but, me and my friend are already doing a Fable fanfic with a male OC as the main character :O Besides, I was dying to write someone with a more pleasant personality c:**

* * *

Chapter 2: Objections

Maria felt rather relaxed now, as she lay out in the castle gardens, resting upon a stone bench, an old faded book resting upon her stomach, just staring up at the clouds which fluttered past with ease. A smile etched it's way onto her features. It had taken a considerable amount of pleading, but her mother finally gave in, and accepted Reaver's birthday party plans.

It would have been completely perfect if it wasn't Reaver planning it.

Frowning softly at the thought, she closed her eyes now, arms curled up behind her head as she partially dozed off, just pleased with how the day was going for a change. Not only did Maria receive news that she might possibly be leaving the Castle for a night, Maria also managed to wind Reaver up somewhat. Not that the Tycoon would ever admit she did though. Suddenly, it seemed to grow dark over her form, as she opened her eyes, trying to locate the reason the sun had disappeared.

"Someone's rather happy today? Did you hear some splendid news, my dear?"

Maria yelped in alarm, promptly falling in surprise onto the ground as Reaver was looming over her form. Raising a well trimmed eyebrow, Reaver couldn't help but snicker lightly at the young Princess as she slowly got back up, the top half of her body resting upon the bench as she glared up at Reaver. "I was until you came along, Master Reaver. Tell me, what unfortunate business brings you to disturb me then?"

Reaver moved over to one side, dusting the stone bent quickly before sitting down. "Why do I need business to visit the ever delightful Princess?"

_Wait wait, he's said nothing insulting yet. Got to be on my toes_, Maria thought to herself. Then again, always had to be on your toes around Reaver. Mainly due to the fact he was unpredictable, especially with that constant smile of his. Though in her experience, it was the smirk you really had to watch out for, like the smirk he currently had upon his youthful face. Dammit.

"I'm not an idiot, Reaver. What do you want?" She sighed before getting up, dusting her shorts off as she also sat back down on the bench, quickly retrieving the book upon the grounf, trying to keep her distance from the Industrialist. "The only time you come see me is when you want something."

The Industrialist laughed gently. "Yet you never give in to what I want the most. _Cest la vie_... You my flower are a lot of work."

"Hurry up and give up then." Maria pointed out with a wag of her finger. "And stop changing the subject.."

Reaver just smiled softly, tapping his cane against the ground. "I never give up, my ever fiery Princess. Though, I am curious... what are you reading? Looks awfully familiar."

"Oh this old thing?" Maria could help but grin, fingers trailing over the symbol etched on the front cover. "Of course it would look familiar... it's your autobiography. Reaver on Reaver. A guard retrieved it from the Brightwall Accademy for me. Such an interesting read."

She could almost laugh as she noticed Reaver tense up somewhat, smirk faltering just for a moment. "May I ask, darling, how did you come across such a riviting, and dangerous, read?" He asked, hand moving forward as if to take the book off her. "I thought I had all these destroyed."

Maria slapped his hand away, a dangerous act to do, but again, there wasn't much Reaver could do to her in the Castle. Maybe that thought was causing Maria to act braver then she really should around such a dangerous man. A monster in human clothing. "Not all of them. My mother found it, and now it resides in Brightwall Academy. But of course, I had to get my greedy little hands on it. A chance to find dirt on you? How could I resist?" Flipping the book open, she then suddenly stood up as Reaver leant towards her to grab it, coughing lightly as she tried to put on the best Reaver accent she could. "_Dear devotees, you hold in your hands a slice of history. An unadulterated and adult-rated account on one of the longest, fullest and most scandalous lives ever lived. Mine. _Oh how exciting!" She watched Reaver stand up now, her eyes lingering on the pistol his gloved hand was now resting upon. "Lets see, what else... _Perhaps your dim little minds will be encouraged to consume the entire volume. Not that I care a jot. I have your money already. And should you have shoplifted a copy, or far worse borrowed one from those appalling institutions known as libraries, be warned that I will find you and perform many of the acts described in chapter twelve upon your person. Now read on, my loves. _My my, you are the poetic writer, aren't you? Maybe I should read chapter twelve, get myself prepared. I'm hooked! I must read-"

A gunshot suddenly sounded out, causing the guards near by to draw their weapons upon Reaver. Maria stood still, looking down the barrel of the black Dragonstomper .48 that was now pointed right at her. Though, noticing she wasn't bleeding out anywhere, she gave off a small laugh. "You missed."

"Far from it, my dear." Reaver replied, twirling his gun on a finger before putting it away back into it's holster on his thigh.

Maria, looking awfully confused, turned her head to one side, only to see the body of a small bird, posed in a rather shocked position, fall ungracefully to the ground from it's perch just inches to the side of her. "Oh my, was that a warning? Or do you take delight in shooting small creatures?"

"I take more delight in shooting people, I must admit." Reaver seemed to sigh in disapointment.

"Point taken." Maria replied, closing the book as she held it to her chest. "Though I'm afraid I still won't be giving this to you. Lets say I'm just as stingy as you, Reaver."

"Don't worry, my dear. When I want something, I always get it."

"Uh huh. I'm sure you said the same thing about my grand father and mother. Maybe even Uncle Logan as well." Maria pointed out, as she started to walk towards the Castle. Of course, Reaver was by her side like a hawk. Obviously the man had his heart set on retrieving the book from her. Maybe there was some interesting info on him in the book. Maria was now even more determined to read through then entire book, if this snake would allow her some time to herself anyway. "I thought you were leaving the Castle anyway?" She asked impatiently, watching the guards never relaxing a muscle as they both passed them to enter the Castle.

"Why the rush? Someone might think you were trying to get rid of me."

"My mother has been trying to do that for quite some time. Who knows, maybe when I take the thrown I might succeed." Maria grinned at him. "Isn't that a frightful thought?"

"That would be a dangerous thing to do, my dear." Reaver tld her in a rather stern manner. "You see. I make a very powerful allie. And if you get rid of me-"

"Right right. You'd be a powerful enemy, correct?" Maria replied with a small playful pout. "My dear, dear Reaver. I was merely jesting. Yes, you're a vain, narcissistic, egotistical megalomaniac. But, you do have a way with people. They not only fear, but respect you as well. You also have this gift of making money, though some of your schemes are a bit... well, injustice to the people. And even though I find you a complete ass, I aso find you relatively amusing to have around. So don't fret, my talented Tycoon. You'll most probably be around well after I'm dead and in the ground."

"Carry on behaving and being ever so sweet to me, I promise not to shoot you for a very long time." Reaver replied.

"I'm touched, really." Maria replied, waving a hand to dismiss the matter. "Please don't comment on that statement. Now, if you don;t mind, I'm going to go find my mother.."

*.*.*

"You accepted?"

Of course, upon hearing the news the Hero Queen finally accepted Reaver's offer, Page was fuming with anger. And Ben was finding it a hard job to keep her calm. Now, the Queen was rather regretting to this reunion dinner. More so telling everyone about the party. Several people were gathered around the table, Page and Ben of course, who had become inseparable since the Revolution, along with the ever loyal Jasper, sitting to one side with a cup of tea held gently within his gloved hands. The years had been good to them all, even Jasper, who didn't seem to have aged at all since the Revolution. Unfortunate, Sabine could not attend. Something about his people having a grand feast to prepare for.

The Queen sighed softly. "I know he's not the most favourable man in the world. Well, in decent people's eyes. But..."

"But? Your Majesty, you of all people shouldn't trust this man. I'm still surprised you haven't had him excecuted after everything he has done..." Page sighed, her grasp tightening around her glass of wine.

"Page, you really should calm down. This isn't the Revolution anymore.." Ben tried his hardest to calm the passionate woman, though seemed to waver slightly under her dangerous glare. "Why don't we all go? I'm not sure about everyone else, but, it's been a while since I've been to a good party. And you do have to give him some credit, he can throw a good party."

"Whose side are you on?" Page asked Ben, hands on her hips.

Ben laughed gently. "Come on, dear. Maybe letting that lovely hair of yours down will do you the world of good! And besides, he does something dodgy, you will have an excuse to shoot at him.. again."

Page then gave the Queen a look as if waiting for the Queen to agree with Ben's offer of shooting the Tycoon, and after a while, she nodded her head. "Ok, Page. If he does anything we deem 'dodgy' you have my whole hearted permission to shoot him." The Queen smiled to her.

"Good. Then I might have a great time then."

"Are we invited anyway?" Ben quickly asked, that usual smile playing across his features.

The Queen nodded. "How could Reaver refuse a few more guests? Besides, this will most probably be a masked party, so I doubt he would know who we are anyway. Reaver does love those kinds. Which I find surprising that a vain man like him could walk around with his face covered."

The doors suddenly opened, revealing the man they had been speaking ever so fondly about, Maria just a step behind him with her book still clutched tightly to her chest. "Another reunion that I was not invited to? I'm truly hurt..." Reaver sighed as he shook his head in disappointment. "Even after all the work I did to help this glorious country. And after all these years, I still haven't been offered a drink... or anything else for that matter."

The always tired Queen sighed, ignoring Page for the time being, who seemed to be tensed up and ready to pounce upon Reaver. Though not in a good way. "Mister Reaver. Was there something else you wanted? I have already accepted your offer."

"Which fills my heart with delight, **my** ever beautiful Queen." He put far too much emphases on the 'my' part of the sentence, causing the Queen to shift uncomfortably for a moment.

Maria then stirred. "You accepted? Why wasn't I told?"

"Ah yes, that's the reason I came looking for you." Reaver finally admitted, causing Maria to glare at him.

"So shooting at me was something extra then..."

The Queen was the first to stand up in an angered rush, Page was already reaching for her pistol. "What is the meaning of this, Reaver?" The Queen growled, fingernails digging into the wood of the table. "You shot at my daughter?"

"A practical joke I assure you, my Queen. If I meant to kill her, she would be dead. _Le nerf de lui."_

Page glanced over to the Queen. "Please tell me this is 'dodgy' enough to warrant a shooting?"

"No Page." The Queen sighed. "I just had this carpet put in..."

Reaver nodded his head. "Indeed. Such a lovely cream in colour. Though red wouldn't hurt, lets hope your lady friend has enough blood in her." Reaver grinned, before wrapping an arm around Maria's shoulders. "Besides, wouldn't want a young Princess getting in the way of a fire fight. As much as I love a good scrap, I'd hate to get my new suit ruined with her blood. People can sometimes make good meat shields I suppose."

"Meat shield? My dear Reaver, they would pass straight through me and into you. Then again, i'm sure things go in you all the time."

"Other way round, my sweet. Other way around." Reaver grinned cheekily down to her as Maria pouted in return. Looking back over to the Queen, he then extended his arms out in a friendly nature. "Fear not, my Lady. No harm was done, though as much as I love to banter with you fine people, I have a party to prepare."

The Queen kept her gaze upon the tall man, tensing somewhat as he bent over slightly to whisper something in Maria's ear. Only to receive a hiss of a 'shut up' in return. Even as Reaver finally left the room with a chirp of a 'Tatty bye', the Queen still felt very nervous and worried. She couldn't help but feel Reaver had something planned. The way he acted around her eldest daughter. Seemed Reaver was a man on a mission. A mission that got the Queen rather tense. A mission that involved her daughter for some reason.

That thought alone sent chills to her heart.

* * *

**And another chapter! Again... not exciting. And yes, Reaver on Reaver is a real book you can find in Fable III c: Seriously, Lionhead should write a book like that FOR REAL. I'd totally buy it D: Feel free to leave a review my dears!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer : I still own none of the original Fable characters, they are copyrighted to Lionhead Studios.**_

_**Warnings: Nothing too serious. Light Molesting only :O**_

_**A/N: And now the third chapter. Sorry about the long wait guys, just got out of hospital. And yes, gonna start putting up warnings now, but, there won't really be anything to warn about for a few more chapters. And that's probably going to be mostly fighting/gore and all that. Except that part on the boat... you'll find out soon enough c: And sorry these updates are taking a while, trying to get my costume ready for the May London Expo. And yes, new character. Really need to stop bringing in new faces D:**_

* * *

Chapter 3 - Nightmares

Maria awoke with a gasp of breath, beads of sweat dripping down her face, her one eye wide and staring out in front of her. Clutching her chest, she felt like she hadn't breathed for so long. Maybe she had held her breath in her sleep. Certainly felt like it.

"Bugger!" She snarled to herself, body shaking slightly as she tried to recover from that dream.

Nightmare more like. The same nightmare she's been having for ten years. Sitting up now, she rested her back against the headboard of her bed, one hand clutching her forehead, the other clenching into her fist. Suddenly, with a growl of anoyance, she slammed her first against the wall, causing the paintings there to shake for a moment. On in particular - a painting of the Queen's beloved dog - threatening to fall upon Maria's head. Something to completely ruin the morning for her. Not that it started off fantastic.

Throwing her silk sheets off her bed, she slunk out wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. Dog stuffed toy in one hand, she rubbed the sleep from her eye with the other as she stumbled towards the side of the room, where a large mirror sat. Was kind of a ritual of hers, every time she had her nightmares, she would look in the mirror and make sure everything was in order.

Her messy brown hair trailed down her slim shoulders and back, scars dotting her upper arms and chest, along with the deep long scar that ran across her stomach. The pinkish red scar tissue contrasting against her pale white skin. Trailing her fingertips across it for a moment, she sighed softly, resting the dog toy on her hip for a moment. "Geez... I'm too old for these stupid nightmares." She then side glanced over to the toy looped in her arm. "I blame you, Woofy. Keeping you around is making act like such a kid."

The toy just stared at her with lifeless glass eyes.

"Don't give me that look, Woofy." Maria glared at it, before flicking the button nose of the toy. "Aww who am I kidding. Can't go anywhere without you, can I Woofy? My mother had her crazy Border Collie. And I've got my toy..."

Yes, Maria had this habit of talking to inanimate objects. Maybe she was going crazy? Then again, she considered Woofy as her best friend. How sad was that, now she thought about it. She wasn't like her mother, some glorious, brave and much loved hero. Someone who was constantly surrounded by those who love and adore her. She was Maria. Plain old Maria with a fake dog and a love for fancy eye patches. What? A girl has to have some sort of hobby. All there was to do here was train and read books. Though Maria did like a good read.

Yawning out loud, she ruffled her hair gently as she walked to the bed side table, dragging the toy as she went before placing the dog back down on the bed. With unoccupied hands, she pulled an eyepatch over her scar, before pulling on her usual attire. There was no point trying to go back to sleep after that, so instead, she decided to go raid the kitchens. She was sure the evening staff wouldn't mind her grabbing a snack.

The night air was chillier then usual, Maria giving off a slight shiver as the cool breeze nipped at her exposed legs. Jogging down the stairs, she gave the night guards a wave of her hands as she entered the kitchen. The few people inside quickly bowed their respects to her before going about their work. Avoiding them as much as she could, she quickly swiped a fresh roll of bread and placed it between her teeth as she also helped herself to a small bottle of milk. No one would mind anyway, the Castle kitchens were always fully stocked, and Maria ever so loved a early snack. Humming in delight to herself, she made her way up the stairs, bare feet padding silently along the royal red carpets as Maria skipped through the dining room and into the front hall of the castle. It was pretty much empty, which surprised Maria to some extent, so she helped herself to one of the seats located to the side of the room, knees brought up to her chest as she began to nibble into her swiped goods.

Though she might have been half blind, she couldn't help but notice a figure lurking about to the side. "I was wondering when you would scurry out of your pit of a home, Miss Mackerel." Maria sighed, finishing off her bread roll as she addressed the woman to the side of her.

"It's Mar'crel." A rather feminine voice seemed to purr out to her. "And I never scurry sweetheart. I glide ever so delicately."

A tall woman seemed to appear from the shadows in a rather strange fashion, long curly black hair tied back neatly, not a single strand out of place. A red and black corset trying it's hardest to keep her unnaturally large breasts hidden, with tight black leather trousers over long slender legs, as her black coat covered arms rested upon wide hips. The brightest blue eyes seemed to stare at the Princess intently, as the princess tried her hardest to keep her gaze off the woman. "My sweet sweet Princess. Don't tell me you had another bad dream? You should tell teacher all about it..." Mar'crel grinned rather fiendishly, moving over to Maria as she sat down in the seat next to her.

Maria pulled a rather annoyed face as the older woman wrapped her arms around her, almost suffocating the Princess with her chest. "You're the one whose suppose to know everything..."

"Sweetie, that would take the fun out of everything." A small chuckle left her plump lips. "You know you can tell me everything."

"What? So you can use it against me?"

"You think so little of me. How horrible..."

Maria glared again, clearly not enjoying the time spent with Miss Mar'crel. "Seriously... are you sure you're not related to Mister Reaver? You two have so much in common."

"I think not... such a ghastly old crumpet he is. And I don't care how young he makes himself look, I'm the genuine article." Mar'crel chuckled in delight, one arm still wrapped around Maria, as the other hand stroked her eye patch. "Feel free to admit I am far better then him."

Maria sighed in annoyance, as Mar'crel practically began to seek praise and compliments from Maria as she only cuddled up to the Princess even more. "Ok ok! You are far better then Reaver. But that's only because I hate his guts... bloody egotistical maniac..." Maria spat, before yelping out in alarm as Mar'crel only squeezed her tighter, nearly causing Maria to spill her milk everywhere.

"How my heart nearly bursts from this sexually bouncy chest of mine when I hear the Princess speak so highly of me." Mar'crel joked with a smirk upon her lips, as Maria thrashed about slightly. Obviously the girl couldn't breath though the rather large pair of breasts smothering her face. "Oh my... I should watch where I put my big girls." Mar'crel chuckled as she finally released her grip on Maria.

The Princess - while gasping for breath - glared at Mar'crel now. "I do not appreciate that... please refrain from attacking me with you 'girls'."

Mar'crel giggled quietly to her. "My apologise, Princess. They always seem to get in the way. Lucky you for not having that problem." Mar'crel grinned, before moving her hands to idly bounce Maria's smaller breasts with her hands. "Still, you have a nice hand full here I suppose."

Maria, glaring daggers at the woman, sighed lightly. "Have you quite finished molesting me yet, or should I give you a few more minutes?" She asked, barely hearing the doors behind them open quietly, her one eyed gaze still upon the woman happily touching her up. Maria tried her damned hardest not to let it look like it was bothering her.

Another purr left the older woman, eyes flickering to the new arrival standing by the door, before looking back at Maria. "Well... maybe a bit longer. Seems our guest is enjoying the show."

Maria then whiped her head to look at the new comer, her other hand slapping quickly at Mar'crel's groping hands as her one eye rested upon the rather amused Barry Hatch, who stood by the door with a large box in his hands. "Oh please don't mind me, ladies. No need to stop on my behalf."

"Oh my, such an exciting little man. Why don't you come join us, Maria could do with some excitement in her life..." Mar'crel grinned, as Maria tried to get away from the overly touchy woman.

"As lovely as that sounds, Miss, I'm stwictly here on business." Barry grinned, one gloved hand patting the top of the box he currently held. "A gift from Master Weaver. He wanted to have it delivered stwaight away, a little something for your birthday party."

"Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?" Maria frowned, finally managing to get out of Mar'crel's arms so she could get up, retrieving the box from Barry, before taking a peek inside. "It's... a dress?" She hummed lightly, before looking at Barry in a questioning manner. "Why did he buy me a dress?"

"You have to wear a dwess for your party, Pwincess." Barry replied with a wag of his finger. "Master Weaver has stwict rules for his parties."

"Let me guess... sleeping with him is one of the rules? Well tough if it is..." Maria sighed, holding the box in her arms.

She gave off a startled yelp as Mar'crel was on her again, one arm wrapped and her shoulders as a hand stroked her stomach too fondly. "Like I would ever allow this flower to be wasted upon such a man." Mar'crel declared, holding Maria in a rather protective manner. "He can stick to his whores and servants. Then again... some of his servants are rather scrumptious." She winked at Barry, who grinned in return.

"Such a shame I am unavailable at the moment. Although, if you are coming to the party-"

"Oh, I'll be coming to the party if you'll be delivering the goods." She cooed gently, Maria only rolling her eyes at the comment.

"Do you mind? Some of us would like to keep our food down..." Maria spat.

"Sweetie, you keep thinking like that and you're going to stay a virgin the rest of your life you know."

"Like I'd let a man come near me anyway... disgusting."

"Doesn't have to be a man you know.." Mar'crel replied. "Women can be just as good."

"I'm very sure of that. Still not going to do anything with one." Maria replied, feeling rather nervous in her current situation. "Now you sex crazed succubus, can you leave me alone? I'm tired of being fondled and molested by you.. it's not doing anything for me."

"A shame. You don't know what you're missing."

"Can't miss something I've never had."

"Say the word and you can have it."

"Dammit!" Maria cried out, looking thoroughly annoyed now. "If you don't un hand me now, I'll shove this milk bottle where the sun don't shine!"

"Oh my! You kinky minx... didn't know you had it in you." Mar'crel mewled out, as Maria finally gave up, practically going limp in Mar'crel's arms as she gave off a dramatic sigh.

"I'm just going to wait til you get bored..." Maria sighed, before returning her attention to Barry, who just seemed content in watching Mar'crel's hands glide over Maria's form. "Mister Hatch, when you have returned back to the land of the living, tell Master Reaver I was very thankful for the gift he sent me."

"Of course, Pwincess. You ladies have a lovely evening. I'll go give Master Weaver the fantastic news." Barry bowed to the pair, that wide smile still upon his features as he left the Castle under the escort of one of the night guards.

Though Maria could easily tell the servant would have rather stayed for a bit longer. That much was obvious even to the half blind Princess by the faint look on displeasure on his face. Then again, what kind of man could resist the sight of two women together like this? Even if one of them wasn't really responding to the other. Apart from the men who were completely terrified of breasts of course.

Maria liked those kind of men.

"Such a lovely fellow." Mar'crel sighed softly, before grinning like a cat who caught the canary, hands tightening around Maria. "Would love to get my claws into that mutt... bet I could make him howl all night long.."

"Mutt?" Maria asked in confusion, as she began to try and wiggle out of Mar'crel's grasp.

"A story for another time, my sweet." The older lady smiled to her. "Maybe if you're a good girl in lessons tomorrow, I'll tell you about it."

"Maybe if you don't unhand me, you won't be around for lessons tomorrow."

Mar'crel shook her head. "No matter what you say, I doubt your mother will ever fire me. You would be dumber then the peasants around here if I didn't tutor you." Though she released her grip around Maria as she shrugged her shoulders. "Though, I have things to attend to. You get away this time, your Highness. Don't waste your good fortune now."

"Believe me I won't, crazy lady." Maria replied, as Mar'crel gave her a sigh.

"Name calling? You really should start acting like a respectable woman."

"Says the woman whose been laid more times then a building brick."

Mar'crel chuckled lightly into her hand at the comment. "Oh such a funny little girl you are..."

"Funny but true." Maria pointed out with a smirk of her own, twilring around as she headed out of the room, followed by the rather amused laughter of Mar'crel. The woman was obviously unaffected by Maria's insults and rudeness. Then again, Maria wasn't trying her hardest to insult the woman. That would be near impossible to do, which annoyed Maria to some extent. At least she could get under Reaver's skin with her insults, but Mar'crel? That woman seemed to be made of iron, and was a heavy believer she didn't have any faults. So ok, she looked perfect, with that gorgeous face, hour glass body and perfectly toned form. But... Maria still hated her. Maybe there was a hint of jealousy there, considering Maria lacked a lot of things on her own body. Ok, so she had curves, and a kind of good looking face. But she lacked everything else, and had far too many scars on her deathly pale skin.

That woman was the reason she couldn't wait to bump into Reaver, just so she could cause some sort of trouble for the man who thought ever so highly of himself. Dammit, even if it killed her, she would try and make someone's life worse then her own. Someone important anyway. Who better then Reaver? Everyone else either accepted it due to the fact she was royalty and dared not say anything to offend her, or just plain old ignored her.

The thought of being shot never crossed the ever brave Maria's mind. Maybe being the daughter of a powerful Hero was getting to her head just a little bit? Yes, maybe just a little bit. Maria knew for a fact Reaver couldn't do anything to her while her over protective mother was about. Not if he wanted to keep his pretty face intact.

The path she was taking would some day lead to a very dark place. Little did she know that day was coming very very soon.

_Bugger._

* * *

**Another useless chapter which took far too long to write D:**

**Seriously... it will get exciting real soon xD; Just have to get through all the boring bits. Dammit, I would skip, but then, that would confuse everyone and myself :c**

**And yes, I love Mar'crel. She will be in most of the fanfic, cause, there needs to be moar woman in the fic. Maria is a poor excuse of a lady. Gawd dang tom boy! Fuuuuuu. And thankies for the lovely reviews everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Fable characters, they are all property of Lion Head Studios.**

**Warnings: Mild fighting.**

**A/N: Ok I'm on a role. Another chapter already? Well, I'm slowly recovering, so I have nothing better to do then sit in bed writing this up on my lappy. Of course, got my friend giving me ideas and pointing stuff out to me. So I apologise in advance if there are mistakes or errors. I'm drugged up on meds, and my friend is hyper. So yeeeer, we make such a team :B And yes, I'm trying to keep this fic as clean as possible for the time being... so... no graphic smexings for you guys I'm afraid.**

**And a quick shout out to PeacefullyCrazy, whose like... my slave driver or something o.O But if it wasn't for their persistence, this fic would never update 8D**

* * *

Chapter 4 - A Party to Regret.

Reaver was in a rather splendid mood.

Sitting in one of the reading chairs in his glamorous sleeping quarters, the heat from the open fire warming up his naked flesh rather nicely, Reaver was contemplating his plans for the day. Not only did he have to prepare the party for this evening, but, it seemed the young Prince wanted to see him before then. Why, Reaver had no clue. But, he was promised something interesting that even he couldn't refuse. That alone got Reaver's utmost attention. Which wasn't an easy feat that's for sure.

Reaver was rather curious as to what it could be. The Prince had failed to mention in the letter he had sent the Tycoon, which Reaver currently had in his hand. Maybe information? Riches? Both Reaver would happily take from the little brat as long as they were useful to him. Though he knew for a fact he would have to do something in return. If the Prince was someone else, Reaver would take it by force, but of course, as long as that Hero Queen was around, that could only be a fantasy. He wasn't scared of the woman. Far from it in fact. Reaver would actually like to get into a scrap with the Queen, just to put that woman in her place. The way she turned down his most ingenious plans just because it would harm a few replaceable peasants really irritated him. Really.

He couldn't understand all this goody goody stuff. Especially when it stopped him making so much money.

But he couldn't complain. Even after trying to have the Queen killed all those years ago, she still kept him around. He was actually rather glad those Balverines failed to kill her. Shame about Page though. He really should get around to disposing of that irritating rebel, who Reaver knew for a fact was still trying to persuade the Queen to have him executed.

"_Une telle idiot petite fille._" Reaver sighed lightly at the thought, moving his hand - which currently held a chalice of red wine - to his lips, taking a sip of the rich liquid. "Maybe I should have Barry get rid of her? Yes, sounds like a grand idea. Disposing of street rats is his specialty. Among other things." A smirk now tugged at his lips, mind wandering to the night's entertainment. Half of which was still slumbering in his bed.

Eyes glancing over to the sleeping forms of two servants, curled up around each other under the sheets, he finally looked back to the fire, watching the flames dance among the large logs of wood. He would have thrown them out by now, but, considering Barry was out attending to other things, they might still prove useful for later. Vent out some of this frustration he was currently feeling before the party. Besides, he didn't feel like sleeping right now, especially after that dream of Oakvale that kept springing up every now and then. Really, even after all these years his subconscious kept bringing it up. If Reaver had the choice, he would never sleep again. But, no matter how much he hated to admit it, his body had limits.

Eternal youth, yes. Eternal energy? Not so much.

No matter how much he drank or how much sexual experiences he had, Reaver would still have these troubling dreams of his. If it wasn't of Oakvale or all the people he had murdered, it was of _her_. And that was something he could not allow. Just the thought of it made Reaver growl in annoyance, causing the two forms in the bed to stir.

"Master?" A young and rather sleepy voice called out to Reaver, as one of the young servants sat up to look over to the Industrialist, long blonde hair curling around her shoulders as a pale hand rubbed her tired blue eyes.

Reaver looked back over to the two identical twins as the other sat up, short bonde hair sticking up all over the place. "Ahhh... my little doves are awake. _Bonne bonne_."

The second 'little dove', the brother of the pair, smiled politely to him. "Of course, Master Reaver. How could we sleep if there are more useful things we could be doing for you."

"Wiser words have never been uttered, by a servant anyway." Reaver replied, placing the chalice down, along with the Prince's letter. It wouldn't hurt to spend a little while longer in bed with the two new servants, would help take his mind off these troubling thoughts. The Prince could wait for a little while longer, he and his needs came first. And right now, he needed some alone time with these two lovely young siblings.

*.*.*

It was getting late in the afternoon now, as the sun slowly began it's decent behind the tree line around Millfields, casting an eerie orange glow upon the fields and cottages. Kris, clad in the usual attire of a Prince, was speaking with Reaver just outside the gates to the business Tycoon's mansion, his guard to one side, staying out of hearing range to the pair. "Do we have an agreement then, Master Reaver?" The young Prince asked Reaver, watching the taller man hum in thought to himself.

"Let me get this straight, my cunning young Prince. If I do your task, not only will I recieve this..." He indicated the finely crafted box in one hand, before looking back to Kris, indicating the young boy should finish his sentence.

Kris then grinned rather happily to the older man. "Then Master Reaver, when I take the throne, I shall grant you whatever you desire as well as that gift. It's a fair deal, is it not?" He asked with a small shrug of his shoulders. "All I ask for is this simple favour. I know you're not the kind of man to do such things without receiving something in return. But... I'm offering quite a lot to you."

"Such a generous young man." Reaver chuckled lightly. "If I must be honest, I would have happily done this task for this delightful object alone. But how can someone like me refuse such a delectable offer? My Prince, it would be my unwavering pleasure to fulfil this wish for you. Even if it is on the dangerous side. About time I did something more exciting I suppose."

Kris smirked lightly. "Good. When you return, everything will be ready and waiting for you. But please, Master Reaver, do not mess this up... as much as it irritates me, I am counting on you right now."

"My dear boy, I never mess anything up." Reaver pointed out with a wave of a gloved hand. "It will go according to your plan. Besides, my end of the deal would be far too easy now I think about it. Maybe I should spice it up."

"Do what you like with the goods, just get rid of it by tonight." Kris pointed out, quickly signalling to his guard that they would be leaving soon. "Now do excuse me, Master Reaver. I'm sure you have to get ready for this evening. I'd hate for you to ruin Maria's birthday you know." Kris couldn't help but laugh at his own comment. Like he would ever care.

Yes, Reaver truly believed Kris would make a very fine, and harsh, King. Like old times with both Sparrow and Logan. Even if it reminded him of his ever growing age, Reaver found it entertaining to observe the Royal line, each generation different from the others. He couldn't help but notice a pattern. The males tended to be firmer and rather harsh. Where as the Queen was all lovey dovey, caring for everyone around them, and trying her hardest to make everyone - But Reaver it seemed - happy. Apart from Maria of course.

She seemed to be a whole new breed.

*.*.*

Elegant music was gently playing, causing the finely dressed guests of the party to twirl around the room. Hips swaying, arms coiled around each other, masks hiding their true identities. Maria thought they looked like butterflies fluttering around the room, as she observed the dancing from the side lines. Her own features were covered by a red canary mask, one eye hole covered by a small white rose. Her slim form was clad in the dress Reaver ever so graciously got for her. A snow white in colour, with a red silk jacket over the top which failed to cover her front, elegant patterns stitched into the white silk fabric of the dress. It was a rather splendid piece of tailoring, which made Maria think about what she was going to have to do to make up for such a gift. Reaver was going to have to make do with nothing from her. That was final.

What? She didn't ask for the gift. She was only wearing it because the rest of her frocks looked silly on her. Not that this one looked any better in Maria's eyes anyway. Her usually plated long hair was now in a high ponytail held in place by a red ribbon, her curly locks gathered around her neck and shoulders, going all the way down to the small of her back. This was the first time she had worn a dress for ten years, give or take. And she felt so out of place wearing one.

Sighing softly to herself, she turned her gaze to her mother, who was clad in her usual royal blue and white gown, looking at beautiful as ever, even with the fox mask on that she wore. She was currently conversing with both Page and Ben, Ben happily helping himself to a glass of wine while Page spoke to the Queen in a hushed tone. Most likely talking about some sort of strategy, in case Reaver had to have a bullet put in him. Maria found it rather amusing how much Page hated Reaver, seemed the older woman hated him more then Maria did. Although to Maria's disgust, the Princess found a certain respect in the Tycoon. Why, she didn't really know. And that fact made her hate Reaver all the more.

Talking of Reaver.

"My my, you don't seem to be having a blast at your own party, Princess." A voiced cooed out to her, causing Maria to look over to the man she had shamefully just been thinking of. "If it seems dull down here for you, we can always have our own little party upstairs? I assure you, it will be far more exciting.."

Maria wasn't surprise to see Reaver wearing such a rich outfit of black and reds, contrasting against her own lighter clothing. Reaver was hat less for a change, dark brown hair styled neatly to the side, as his own darker eyes were hidden behind a black bird mask. It reminded Maria of a Raven or a Crow, but then again, both birds seemed to suit Reaver's personality. Picking off all the goods bits on Albion and leaving nothing for the rest.

"As fantastic as that sounds, I think I'll pass." Maria replied with a slight hiss in her tone, long arms curling over her chest.

Reaver tutted in disappointment at her. "_Une telle honte_. Looks like I'll have to make do with a dance then." He told her, a black leather gloved hand darting out to grab Maria's own hand firmly. "Come along then my dear."

Maria, wide eyed in a mixture of surprise and anger, stuttered lightly as Reaver began to tug her to the centre of the room. "Hang on! What makes you think I want to dance with you?"

"I don't believe I was asking anyway." Reaver replied with a smirk playing on his thin lips. "Or can you not dance?"

Maria pouted for a moment, before a grin appeared on her features. "Ooooh, Mister Reaver. I can certainly dance. I just don't want to embarrass you in front of your guests when you can't keep up with me." She gave off a huff of air as Reaver pulled her roughly against him, one hand still held hers tightly, the other resting on the small of her back. A bit too far down for Maria's comfort zones. Maria squeezed his hand just as roughly as she placed her free hand upon his shoulder, her own gloved fingers digging into the muscle there harshly.

And so they began, subtly fighting to take the lead. The Princess trying to control the Tycoon, and the man trying to control the woman. They twirled around the room, eyes never leaving each others, as if trying to find a weakness in their defences. But neither was backing down, both dancing in perfect unison. Though, in the end, Reaver took the lead by 'cheating' - Maria truely believed it was a cheating move - as he moved his hand slightly more south, before grabbing the muscle there.

This of course took Maria by surprise, stepping out of line slightly, ruining her perfect streak. In her anger, she tried to pull away, rather successful for a moment til she realised he still had a hold of her hand. Reaver quickly twirled her around before tugging Maria back to him, making it look as if her escape was all part of the dance. "I thought you said you could dance, Maria dear."

"I can... I just find it difficult to concentrate when I'm being groped you know." Maria scoffed in return, her back pressed against Reaver's front as they carried on swaying to the music.

She could hear him chuckling lightly at her comment. "A clear sign you enjoyed it I think.." Was his reply, voice a mere whisper.

Ever so tempted to say something in return, she bit her tongue to stay quiet, not wanting to fuel the Industrialist any more then she already had. Instead, Maria watched other guests dance and twirl around them, her mother completely out of site now, and Maria couldn't help but feel rather defenceless due to that. Maybe she did rely on her mother a bit too much. Then again, she was used to being under the ever watchful eye of the Queen when they were back in the Castle. But now... she wasn't in the castle. Not surrounded by the loyal Guards. No powerful walls to keep the world away from her. She couldn't even see her mother keeping an eye on her every movements.

For the first time in ten years, she felt free.

She forgot where she was, forgot the man who seemed to hold her close, forgot everything that reminded her of the Castle. Closing her eye, she concentrated upon the soft music which flowed through the room, body swaying gently in time to the rhythm as she smiled to herself. Damn she was going to make the most of this while she could, because after tonight, she would be back behind the Castle walls. Her mother trying to keep her safe from the big bad world. As much as she loved her Hero mother, the way she did indeed keep her safe, Maria hated the fact she couldn't see the world for what it really was.

"You certainly seem to be enjoying yourself now. Maybe we should go upstairs, hmmm?"

Maria returned to reality as she heard Reaver speak huskily into her ear, causing Maria to frown. "No means no, Reaver. Geez, do you ever quit? There are plenty of other women in here you can spend time with you know."

"Of course my dear, but, they don't have all that magnificent power behind them like you do."

"Oh I see. You get your rocks off on the fact you want to be able to control someone of power?" Maria snorted, before giving off a rather low laugh. "Oh please, Reaver. Don't mix me up in your demented world. I wish for no part in it."

"My world is far more exciting then yours. One day, you'll be begging me to be part of it." Reaver chuckled in return, causing Maria to hiss in anger at his comment.

"Lets get one thing straight, Reaver." She jerked herself out of his grasp, turning to face him now. "Never will I beg for anything from you. Never will you control me in anyway. And never, ever, will I want to be part of 'your world'. Do I make myself clear, Mister Reaver?" She asked, no, more demanded, as she poked his chest to each of her statements.

Reaver seemed to glare at her rather dangerously, though that smile of his never faltered. "You my dear have to learn a very important fact." He then poked her rather harshly back in the chest, causing Maria to take a step back from the impact. "You're just a Princess. A replaceable Royal member at that, especially with your younger brother around, a very promising King I find. Though if you want to stay on the glorious path to the throne, it is in your best interest to stay on my good side. _Comprendre_?"

Maria sneered at the older man. "I don't need anyone to succeed. Especially not you, Reaver." Was her reply, taking another step back from Reaver as the music began to die down to the end of the song. "I grow tired of your presence. Have a nice evening, Reaver. I'm off to find better company." Turning now, she tried to ignore the low chuckle that emitted from Reaver as she made her way across the room, avoiding the other guests dancing, and trying not to get any attention from the Queen. Right now, she just wanted some time to herself.

Opening the door to a side room, she quickly closed the door behind her, rather glad that it was empty. It seemed to be a study of sorts, various artefacts littered the large room. Including that of a bird like armour. The fireplace was still burning away softly, keeping the room at a nice temperature. Good thing too, Maria had planned to stay in here for a while. Though, the urge to open one of the windows and make a dash for it crossed her mind. But now she thought about it, going out unarmed like this could prove fatal, due to the reports of a large amount of Balverines sighted around Millfields. She didn't feel like becoming a chew toy.

Taking a step forward, she glided her hand over the desk, eyeing up the many books and scrolls laid out. Ever so tempted to read what they could be, she was about to pick up a letter with the royal seal stamped onto the bottom, when she heard the door to the study open and shut rather quickly.

"Someone else to bother me? Fantastic. Can I not get-" She suddenly stop as she felt a strong around wrap around her chest, keeping the Princess on the spot and stopping her from turning around. "What is the meaning of this? Un hand me at once, you bloody-"

Again, she was interrupted as a cloth was forced over her mouth, the smell and taste of a strange chemical invading her senses. Trying her hardest to hold her breath, she pushed back against the attacker as hard as she could, forcing the pair to slam into the opposing wall. She heard the male grunt of pain at the action, though the arm tightened around her body and face. But to her dismay, she could already feel the affects of the chemical, her muscle beginning to relax against her will as her vision became foggy. But Maria wasn't going down without a fight, so she jerked her head backward, back of her skull smashing into the male's nose.

"Weaver undewestimated you.." A rather familiar voice grunted slightly. "Said you would go down without a fight. At least you've made this encounter wather intewesting." Though, with another slam of Maria head, Barry Hatch finally let go, allowing Maria to fall to the ground rather un graciously.

Coughing for air after holding her breath for so long, Maria tried her hardest to stay conscious. "What... the hell is going... on Barry...?" Maria tried to demand, though, her voice was becoming slurred and slow, very similar to that of a drunks. Her legs felt weak, arms shaking terribly as Maria pulled herself away from the servant, tired eye looking for something to use as a weapon.

Barry, now sporting a rather bloodied nose, just smiled to her. "My apologise, young Pwincess. But I have my owders fwom Master Weaver himself. You should just make this easier for youwself and allow this to happen."

"Drop... dead, you little freak." Maria spat.

Barry shook his head in disappointment. "Then I'm afwaid we'll have to do this the hawd way, Pwincess." He replied, and before Maria could weakly protest, Barry was upon her. Sitting on her stomach rather roughly, Barry returned the cloth to Maria's mouth, keeping her still with his free hand. "Just bweath deeply now, Maria. That's a good Pwincess."

Maria tried to scream out, wondering why her mother was not bursting through those doors to save her. She slapped and clawed at Barry, trying her hardest to dislodge this man. But... he was impossibly strong. Especially for his size. Soon, she lost the strength in her arms, as they flopped to her sides, feeling her muscles give out on her. Eye fluttering for a moment, she just about felt Barry's grip loosen on her, as he used his free hand to pat the top of her head, as if praising a dog who did a trick brilliantly.

"See? Wasn't so hawd, was it miss?" Was the last thing she heard, until her vision went completely black, falling into a deep sleep now. Though, there was going to be hell to pay when she awoke from this, that she promised.

* * *

**Feck, long chapter was long. Sorry about that :c**

**So yes! That's this chapter out of the way, hurhurhur. Now, I gotta go do a few things. Like artwork for this story, oh, and that costume of Barry's servant uniform I'm making too. Yer, I'm making one, love being a tailor c:**

**Thankyou for the reviews lovlies! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the Fable characters, they are all property of Lion Head Studios.**_

**Warnings: None**

**A/N: Oh. My. GOODNESS. Sorry for the wait, my life got pretty hectic. But, after my friend got on my case, I finally got around to writing this chapter. HNNG. I'll also have some pictures based on this up at some point. Here we go! Next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Freedom at a cost**

The ocean air was chillier then usual, the clear sign winter was coming along slowly to the land of Albion. Birds over head squawked out in desperation to find food and shelter. Though the harsh and irritating sounds of the sky vermin was cut short as a sudden blast from a side arm cut through the air, one of the unfortunate creature falling into the ocean after a bullet passed straight through it's gullet.

"Nasty creatures. Shame I had to waste one of my bullets. _Ces parasites._" Reaver sighed, placing the pistol back upon the holster upon his hip. Gloved hands pulled the thick crimson coat around his form, blocking out the cold air. He watched the small line of land that was Albion disappear on the horizon. "Well, this went rather well. Maybe a bit too easy, but I shan't complain about that."

His faithful servant, Barry, was by his side. Shivering like a leaf and sporting a bruised nose. "I'm not one for questioning your fantastic plans, Mastah. But... is taking the Pwincess wise? You know what her motha' is like."

Reaver sighed, moving a hand to pat the top of Barry's head rather harshly. "My dear Mr Hatch, her mother doesn't scare me in the slightest. Though, it's a shame I won't be able to see the Queen's reaction. Loosing her little girl again." A chuckle escaped from his lips. "But alas, I have better things to do. The Shadow Court demands my full attention right now."

"Is that why you brought her along?"

"Do I sense a hint of concern in your voice?" Reaver asks with a raised eyebrow, causing the red head to cower slightly under his stern gaze. "But no, that is not the main reason she is accompanying me. Who knows, having royalty on board could be a hoot."

Barry didn't look too thrilled, but knew better then to question Reaver's motives. Turning, he rested his back against the wooden railing of the large ship. The two huge steam powered motors either side of the craft slowly turned, propelling the ship forward further into the sea. He watched all the rather under paid sailors dashing about, keeping everything in tip top condition. Anything less, and they knew Master Reaver wouldn't hesitate to dish out punishment. Everything had to be perfect upon Reaver's personal ship.

"Have you checked on my guest recently?" Reaver asked as he looked back out to the ocean. "Surely the little Princess should be waking up soon."

Pushing himself off the railing, he gave a small bow to Reaver. "Of course, Mastah. I'll go check on 'er now."

"Make sure you do, I would hate to find out she has frozen to death below decks. Would put a damp on my rather joyous mood." With that, Barry was off, scampering down below the deck of the ship to find, leaving the Industrial man alone to his thoughts. Mainly of what he was even going to do with Maria for the time being.

*.*.*

It was slow at first, but Maria could slowly feel herself come around. Even though her head throbbed painfully so, she managed to crack her eyes open. But her surroundings were unclear. Something was covering her sore eyes, causing the young lady to growl in frustration. Even her noise was muffled, as she tasted something silky binding her mouth. Hands bound tight behind her back with large metal manacles, she could feel a cold breeze against her bare skin.

Wait... was she in just her under garments?

Now Maria was fuming with anger, wiggling about where she lay as she tried to get free of her restraints. Where the heck was she? Last thing the Princess could remember was that damned red head knocking her out with something. It took some effort, but she managed to roll herself onto her feet, resting a shoulder against the wooden wall. The way the ground moved beneath her feet... she was in a boat maybe? Where ever it was, Maria knew it wasn't good news for her.

The boat jolted to one side, nearly sending the enraged girl back to the floor. Even in her tied up state, Maria couldn't help but feel a little excited. She had never been on a boat before. Something good out of the bad. Maria will have to make sure she thanked the Industrial man before she punched the living daylights out of him.

She began to rub the side of her face against the wall, pushing the blindfold up slightly so she could look around with her good eye. The Princess quickly looked down her body. Good, she was in one piece, apart from the fact she was now standing in just her under shorts and loose shirt. No matter, it was better then that dress anyway. Taking in her surroundings, it was obvious she was on one of Reaver's ships, his logo branded on every item in the small storage room. If he wanted to take her on a boat ride, he could of just asked.

Then again, she would of just said no.

Maria quickly turned to the door of the small room as the handle moved, revealing a rather shocked looking Barry. Obviously the man servant hadn't expected her to be awake so soon. "Ahh, Miss Mawia. Didn't know you wo-" Maria didn't let the man finish as she smashed her shoulder right into his gut, winding the man in an instant before kicking him away. Maria wasn't in the mood for casual talk with her kidnapper. She had land to go find.

Before Barry could recover, she darted down one of the finely crafted hall ways, having no idea where to run to. Anywhere was better then there. For now she followed her nose, running towards where the smell of salty air was the strongest. Maria just hoped they weren't too far away from the coast. Even better, they may still be at dock. She didn't know if she would be able to swim far in her current state. Then again, that was the last of her worries, considering the girl couldn't in fact swim. Not that she knew of anyway.

Her main concern was getting off this ship, she could worry about punishing Reaver later. She'll leave that to her mother. Making her way up some wooden steps, the young girl practically threw herself through a set of doors, skidding out onto the wet decks of the ship. And nearly fell flat on her face as she lost her footing. The deck hands, who had been busy tending the the ship, gave the girl a rather intrigued look. Not every day a half naked women came running onto deck. But on Reaver's ship, anything was possible they guessed.

"Hey... is she one of Reaver's latest 'acquisitions'?" One sailor chuckled deeply, revealing rather yellowed teeth at the now fuming Maria. She screamed something profound at the man through the silk bindings in her mouth.

"Whoever she is, best to get her back down below. The decks aint no place for the likes of 'er." Another sailor called out, moving towards the tensed Maria. Though no such luck, a swift kick in the joy department stopped the old man from grabbing her.

Maria glared at another approaching man. "She's a feisty one!" Another called out.

Did these men have no clue who she was? Actually... probably not, she thought to herself. Not a lot of people knew what she looked like, considering her mother usually kept her within the Palace grounds. For the first time, she actually wished she was back home. Not because she was scared mind you, but because she really didn't feel up to dealing with these men. Feeling her back press against the mast, Maria dug her toes into the wet floorboards, ready to pounce.

But, as a shot rung through the air, Maria looked towards her new problem. The closest sailor to her slumped to the ground in a lifeless heap, a hole in his back the source of his new found death. Maria didn't seem too bothered by the dead body, her good eye resting upon the tall frame of Reaver. Gun in hand, he looked to the rather terrified sailors who managed to keep their miserable lives. "I'm sure I told you ruffians not to touch my honoured guest?" He sighed, already bored by this turn of events as he holstered his gun. "And another bullet wasted... _Ce qui poisse._"

Tugging his long waterproof jacket closer to himself to block out the cold ocean air, the man looks back to Maria. "Ahh, my dear Princess. So glad to see you have awoken." Reaver waves a hand. "What do you think of my fine ship? A marvel isn't she, designed her myself of course."

Maria just growled a trail of profound words at the man.

Reaver gave off a small chuckle. "I do apologise for your current... attire. But I couldn't bear seeing that dress get ruined by all this." He moved over to Maria now, even though the girl looked like she was about to kill Reaver. "Though I was rather saddened by your lack of a more desirable choice of undergarments. I'm sure I can find you something more befitting a lady of your status somewhere on my ship."

As the Industrialist man placed a gloved hand upon her shoulder, Maria tried to pull away. "You would rather stay up on deck with the common folk? Or come below decks with me?"

Maria was almost tempted to stay on deck. But, upon looking out to the ocean and seeing not a single rock or ship in sight, there was really no point even being up on deck any more. They were literally in the middle of no where. With a reluctant sigh, she allowed Reaver to lead her back down below, ignoring the sound of a large body being rolled off the ship and into the inky sea below.

*.*.*

The room she was now standing in was warm and far more inviting, with deep red walls and soft carpet underfoot. Soft enough to be toe curling worthy, which Maria was now doing. The finely crafted furniture was nailed to the flooring to stop it rocking about with the ship, the more fragile cups and plates locked up safely in the cupboards. She was now free of her bindings, hands rubbing the life back into her bruised wrists. Of course the girl had demanded some clothing, and an explanation for why she was taken.

But for now here she stood, while Reaver was enjoying a glass of rich wine.

"As much as I'm enjoying the view, you should try to make yourself comfortable." Reaver smiled to the girl, only to receive a glare of pure hatred. "No need for that, Princess. I am being a complete gentleman."

"Pfft." She snorted, crossing her arms. "Gentleman do not kidnap the Princess, and act like they have done nothing wrong."

Reaver gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "Technically, I have done nothing wrong. This was a request from royalty after all."

Maria's eyes went wide. "You what? Who was it?" Maria demanded, lip curled up slightly.

Reaver wagged a finger at her. "I'm not at liberty to say."

"I order you to-"

"Unfortunately you have no right to order me about. My ship, my rules." That smile didn't wane upon his lips. "As much as you will loathe it - which I take great pleasure in knowing - I'm lord and master upon this vessel. You on the other hand, are not. But I'm sure I can find you a job to do while you're on my ship..."

"No thank you. You can take me back home now, I don't want to be part of your silly little game."

"But you could have so much fun here. Well! You won't have much choice, for the time being you are stuck here." He placed his cup down to one side, before rubbing his chin in thought. "Considering you are a pampered little Princess, I doubt you have many skills. But I absolutely hate lazy peons."

Maria, deciding she had had enough, stomped up to the man, even going so far as to jab a finger against his chest. "I have many skills, I just refuse to use them for your benefit. And if you so much as mention anything about 'entertaining you' I will castrate you with that glass." She pointed to the cup Reaver had just been using.

Reaver suddenly grabbed Maria's hand tightly, though the Princess wasn't at all worried. "How terrifying. I am fond of how dark your mind is, but unfortunately you would never be able to do such a thing. Especially to me."

"Want to test that?" Maria replied with a grin of her own. "My mother may have been more lenient with you, but I will not. You so much as touch me inappropriately, and I'll make sure you can never do it again. Do you-"

Before the argument could get heated for the pair of them, the door to the living room suddenly opened, revealing Barry Hatch. Who, upon seeing the pair practically fighting upon one of the sofas, smiled slightly from the view. "Sowwy to inte'upt you, but I have bought Miss Mawia some clothes."

"Finally." Maria sighed while ripping her hand from his grasp, moving away from Reaver to yanked the clothes from Barry. Though, her face fell at the sight of them. "What is this?"

"Your new uniform." Reaver replied casually, picking himself up off the sofa. "Well, you didn't think I would splash out on some lovely clothes for you. Like I said, you have to work on my ship. Especially if you want to eat and have a decent bed to sleep in."

"But..." The Princess started, before holding out the small black and white dress. "This is a maid's outfit! And has far too many frills..." She grimaced, not liking the fact she was expected to wear a dress. Maria didn't care all that much for the 'maid' part, the young girl just hated women's clothing with a passion. "And the skirt bit looks far too short..."

Reaver moved over to her. "Come now. Don't tell me a piece of fine cloth scares you?"

Maria's bottom lip poked out in irritation. "Of course not!" She replied with a hiss, tightening her grip upon the dress in her hands.

"To be honest, your attitude towards the clothing is rather... bizarre. Here you are, rather calmly standing around in your unflattering under garments. But at the mere sight of a dress, you act like a shy little thing. It's almost cute." Reaver cooed, teasing the fuming girl.

"I couldn't care less about people seeing my body. I just hate girly clothes. Especially frills and puffy sleeves.."

Reaver cocked an eyebrow. "What a strange young lady you are. Fine then, either wear that uniform, or walk about naked. Your choice, though I'll find either decision most entertaining."

"I concur." Barry grinned, though it quickly vanished as Maria flew a threatening look at him.

"Fine! I'll wear the bloody thing..." Maria looked at the clothes as if they were something she had just trodden in. Granted, the tailoring was perfect even down to the silk thread binding the material together. No surprise there, with Reaver's obsession with everything being... well, perfect. Even with his servant's clothing. Wait... did she just refer to herself as a servant? A frown of disapproval appeared on her face at this thought.

"We'll leave you to it then. Though try to not keep me waiting too long, I have plenty of things for you to do around the ship." Reaver smiled to the young girl, moving past her to exit the room, Barry holding the door open for him.

As soon as she had the room, Maria nearly threw the dress across the room. "Ack! Trust my luck..." She sighed, placing the dress to one side along with the other little bits and bobs Barry had brought in. Rubbing a hand across her face, she was puzzled as to who would bribe Reaver to do such a thing. And why. No doubt her mother was absolutely livid of her disappearance. Maria knew she was going to be practically locked up in the Palace when she made it back home. Even if this wasn't her fault.

But the thought of Reaver finally having the punishment he deserved brought a grin and a rather dark laugh from Maria, the girl rubbing her hands together. Execution wouldn't be good enough. Maybe her mother would strip Reaver of all his power? Yes, that would probably get to him more. Maybe even allow Page to finally get at him, Maria knew the older woman had been begging her mother to dispose of the devious man.

While thinking of diabolical ideas to give her mother upon her return, she began pulling the clothing on. The black and white dress, a little apron and matching stockings. She hated them with a passion. Tieing up the large ribbon upon her lower back, she inspected herself in the mirror, finally pulling on an eye patch over her scarred eye. "Urg..." Maria grunted, not liking how she looked at all. The small black shoes were the last thing on before she left the room, nearly jumping out of her skin as Barry was standing right there waiting for her.

"Ahhh, Miss Mawia. You're looking rather ravishing in your new dress." A toothy grin was flashed at the un-impressed Princess. "Unfortunately Mastah Weavah has made it very clear that I am not to try and... well, charm you out of it."

Maria faked relief. "Oh! Thank goodness for that, because you ooze with irresistible charm. I can already feel my dress trying to undo itself!" She laughed out with sarcasm suddenly, before her face went blank. "Don't fool yourself, Barry Hatch. I have no interest to get cosy with either you or Reaver. Or for any other man for that matter. Would rather not waste my time."

Barry looked shocked. "Wait, you mean you have never..."

"No I haven't, so put your tongue back in your mouth." She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "And don't even start with the whole 'Oh, you're missin' out, Miss Mawia!" She imitated the man servant. "I can show you a gwand time!" Maria went back to her usual voice. "Iiii think not."

Barry was silent for a moment, trying to think of something to say. "Well... as true as that is – I can indeed show you a gwand time – I think it's best not to get on Mastah Weaver's bad side. He's very strict when it comes to rule bweakers, I can tell you that."

"He wouldn't dare lay a finger on me. If he knows what's good for him." Maria replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "You may be scared of him, but I am not."

"Dunno whether you're stupid, or bwave." Barry quickly put his hands up in defence as maria twirled to look right at him. "No offence! But even your mother was a little bit frightened by Weaver, I'm sure."

A snort of amusement left the girl. "As if! My mother wasn't scared of anything. Who cares of Reaver is a crack shot with his pistol. Without it, I'm sure I could easily take him on." Barry was looking at her as if the princess was speaking a different language. "What? Oh come on, Reaver is too pampered to know how to fist fight."

"And you do?"

"Well yes. After that incident with the bandits, my mother made sure I knew how to defend myself. Everyday I was training. Only thing to do... You know, the whole 'You shall never leave this palace!' Thing my mother had going on." She cracked her fingers against one another. "You only beat me in a fight before because I wasn't ready."

"Do you ever act like a lady?" Barry asked as he led her down the hallway, watching Maria crack her joints like a fighter getting ready for a brawl.

Maria shook her head. "Course not. It's a waste of time for me. Same as relationships, needlework and drinking banana smoothies. Blerg, disgusting drinks." She looked back the the butler beside her. "So where am I sleeping anyway?"

"Mastah Weaver hasn't decided yet. Depends on how good a job you do with this maid business." He replied. "Could be on deck, or a cupboard. And if you're lucky, could be your own room." Barry opened a door for her, the smell of fresh cooking coming from within. "Well we'll start 'ere. Mastah Weaver wants something nice for his dinner, so let's see how good you are, hmm?"

* * *

**And here we go. Chapter DONE. Sorry it's not the best, I'm high on meds right now :/**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Fable III characters, they are all property of Lion Head Studios._ **

**_Warning: None_**

**A/N: Flargle. Sorry for the crappy story so far lovelies, I swear things will get better soon . More exciting and all that. Well, I keep saying this YET IT DOESN'T :V I shall go cry in the corner over my shame. Excuse me...**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Working stiff**

"You never did answer my question, Reaver."

Standing on the deck of Reaver's ship, Maria seemed to be waiting for an answer. Several hours and a few back breaking tasks later, Maria was dying to find out the reason for all this. The ocean wind blowing past her, the skirt of her dress lifting every so often to reveal her under shorts, but as per usual, Maria didn't seem overly bothered by this. Ignoring the occasional wolf whistle, she kept her one eyed gaze upon the tall man before her. "Well then?"

"Sorry my dear, were you talking to me?" Reaver hummed, looking back to her. "I swear I didn't hear you address me in the proper and respectable manner... didn't we go through all this before?" The man sighed softly. "I really hate repeating myself. Though, I'll let it slide this one time, aren't I generous." He then tapped a finger against his ear. "Come come now, what do you say?"

Maria bite her tongue to stop herself from saying something she would most likely regret. And went along with Reaver's game. "Master Reaver.." She huffed gently, thought tried her best to not look too annoyed.

"Much better. And as for your question, it was your lovely little brother who asked for this favour. Bless his heart, the little squirt really showed me his true and dark colours that day."

Maria was shocked, that much was obvious by the look upon her face. "You what?! Kris bribed you to kidnap me?" Her arms shook with anger. "That little brat!"

"Usually I wouldn't do such a thing. To be honest, putting a bullet in you would be far simpler. But, it seems he may have plans for you. Not that I care, having a Prince owe me a favour could be useful in the near future. Or could be useful blackmail material, which ever really takes my fancy at the time."

"You do realise my mother is going to kill you for this."

"Unfortunately for you, I highly doubt that. The way your devious brother was speaking to me, it was rather clear he had grand plans for getting your mother's delectable _derrière_ off the throne. A shame, I was starting to get used to her." He twirled his trusty cane in one hand, eyes never leaving the sight of Maria shaking with anger on the spot. "Don't worry, when the time comes you can face your brother. I'm rather looking forward to it. I do love it when siblings fight among themselves, just like your mother and uncle had done in the past."

The tall man strode over to Maria, tapping a hand against her cheek. "Oh dear, have I gotten to you? Dreadful... I would apologise, but it would be a total on my part. I take great pleasure in seeing you in discomfort." He didn't even flinch as Maria aimed a punch at the man, easily catching the girl's fist with his hand. "Temper temper. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt by your terrible actions."

"Shut your face, you trumped up, arrogant, despicable old man." Maria sneered, causing Reaver's lip to twitch ever so slightly. "It doesn't really surprise me you became my brother's little lap dog. You'll suck up to anyone for a little bit of cash. You even suit each other, both of you are cowards, sneaking around and stabbing people in the back. But don't worry, I'll make sure both of you get your just deserts when I get home.."

Reaver twisted Maria's hand, nearly breaking her wrist as he tugged her close. "So passionate! Shame you don't put this much effort into pleasing me, otherwise your time here would go so much more smoothly." He smiled, seeming unaffected by the young ladies' words. "I'm actually rather glad you are so rebellious. Makes a nice change from the usual timid little urchins desperate to get into my good graces. _Quelle joie._"

"_Tais-toi, git pompeuse_." She sneered in the same language as Reaver, causing the man to raise a quizzical eyebrow at her. Maria can thank her tutor for teaching her the language. "Oh dear, not feeling as special now are you? Awwwr bless.." She flinched ever so slightly as Reaver's fingers dug into her hand even more.

"I'm surprised someone of your intellect can even fathom such a beautiful language." Reaver replied, moving the end of his cane up to press under Maria's chin, forcing the girl to look up at him. "You are just full of surprises aren't you?"

"You haven't seen anything yet..." She replied, ignoring the metal biting into her skin now. "I'll be sure to keep you on your toes with unsavoury surprises."

"I'll look forward to it." Was Reaver's reply.

The Industrialist finally released his grip on Maria, allowing the girl to take a step backwards. A few of the sailors had stopped to see what was going on, but with a quick rap of his cane against the wooden decks of the ship, the sailors scampered off back to their tasks. Though Maria stood her ground, resisting the urge to strike out at Reaver. He may not be able to kill her, but Maria was certainly sure the older man wouldn't hesitate to give her legs some unneeded ventilation holes with his trusty side-arm.

The thought of having her body look like a cheese grater wasn't that appealing.

"Where are we going anyway?" Reaver gave her another look. "Uhh... Master..."

A victorious smile graced the man's features. "Going to a lovely place. Full of shady figures, uninhibited women and enough drink to down even the most hardy of men. Bloodstone."

"Sounds like a riot." Was Maria's reply, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I have old... friends to see in Wraithmarsh. An annual visit if you will."

"Oooooh. I know who you mean." She smirked at Reaver's expression of surprise. "I got bored back at home, and my mother has a few books and diaries of yours. They make a thrilling read." Maria looked around quickly. "Wait... I do hope you're not going to offer me up. I will fight tooth and claw if you do.."

Reaver smiled. "As long as you're a good girl, I would never dream of such a thing! Think of this as a motivation for being obedient."

"Depends on the requests you give me." She replied with a frown. "I think loosing my youth would be more desirable then some things you may have in mind.."

"My dear, you make me sound like some sort of perverted deviant." Reaver tried to look innocent. "But in some ways, you are right. But with a body so perfectly sculptured like my own, it would be a crime not to share it with other beautiful people, don't you think?"

"Mhmm." Maria replied, clearly unimpressed by this.

"If you weren't so terrified of actually enjoying my company, you would clearly see what I mean. Oh well, your loss I suppose."

"Yes, I cry about it everyday." Maria replied with a roll of her eye, before moving to the railings of the ship. She could see the coastline of Albion in the far distance, a long dark line on the horizon. This had been the furthest away from home she had ever been. And as much as she missed her family - minus Kris of course - Maria was actually happy about being out here. Shame about the company though. She wished Woofy was here with her, would be nice to have something to cuddle up to right now. Though the news Kris was plotting against her mother worried her more then her own predicament. Surely Kris wouldn't do something so treacherous...

Resting her elbows upon the railings, she glanced down into the inky depths, wondering what kind of creatures lurked within the dark waters. Anything to take her mind off home. "As much as it pains me to say this, but..." She paused, almost annoyed at herself for even thinking these words, let alone speaking them out loud. ".. Thank you."

The Industrialist looked like he had been taken off guard. Which he had been. "My goodness, the Princess is thanking me for something? I'm honoured, truly." He moved to stand by her side. "You must quench my thirst of curiosity though. Why are you thanking me?"

She couldn't even make eye contact. "For bringing me here. I've never been out on the ocean before. I doubt my mother would have let me out here any time soon in fear of Pirates attacking me."

"Ahh yes, that awful Bandit business really got to you mother. And ended your days of wearing pretty dresses. For shame.." Reaver chuckled deeply.

She finally looked up to him, a sneer tugging at her lips. "Do you blame her? I nearly died. And dresses are over rated anyway..."

"You faired better then the Bandits, I hear. Burnt to a crisp, all of them. And no one knows how. I've been dying to find out what could have possibly happened, though your mother swears blind she has no idea. And you can't remember, can you."

Maria huffed gently. "Of course not. I was a little kid and in shock."

Though what he said was true. As much as she hated to think about it, when her mother came to find her and the guards with her, all they found was the charred remains of the bandits who had attacked her carriage. Even to this day Maria couldn't remember what fully happened. She had nightmares about it, splashes of memory that made no sense to her. But still, where the blazing fire came from was still a mystery to her. And nothing like that had ever happened since, much to her delight.

"As long as these sailors do their job right, we should be arriving in Bloodstone by tomorrow morning. If we don't, then I think firing a few of these men is in order."

"Do you ever get bored with just... killing people all the time?" Maria sighed, turning to face him now. "Really, it's just not that fun looking. Shooting people willy nilly."

Reaver sighed. "It's not the killing. It's the power it gives me. One of the greatest powers in the world is the ability to take someone's life. Inflicting fear into others is also a lovely plus."

"Anyone can take a life."

"Oh?" Was Reaver's reply. "So if I gave you a gun and pointed to... lets say him." A gloved hand rose to point to a scrawny looking fellow to one side. "Would you kill him without hesitation? End his miserable little existence without a seconds thought?"

Maria seemed to actually think for a moment. "No... it's not a fair fight. I'm no murderer."

"Well then, not everyone had the balls to pull the trigger." He looked as if he was about to pull his own weapon out, as if to make a point. Though Maria didn't have to stomach to see another man die today.

She quickly reached out, taking a hold of his coat to pull him close. "Yes, I guess you are right, Master Reaver. Silly little me for ever doubting you." A fake laugh left her lips, though as soon as the intended victim moved away, Maria gave Reaver a small nudge to get away from him. "By the by." She started in an effort to change the subject. "How long do you intend to keep me here? As delightful as it is to be in your presence, I would like to go home at some point..."

"Your clever little brother allowed me to decide that. I guess I'll send you on your merry way when I get bored of you."

"Right. I'll try and act boring for you then."

"If you wish to be sent home in an undignified manner, then by all means! He said alive, but he didn't mention anything about you being in one piece." Reaver replied with a small wag of a finger. "I think his love for you is very... limited."

"Tell me something new." Was Maria reply. "Fine fine. I'll try to keep you amused... in a respectable manner mind you. Then again, what's stopping me from just running away when we hit port?"

Reaver smiled at this. "One of my bullets hitting your fine ankles should do the trick. I really wouldn't suggest trying to run, but I won't complain about some shooting exercises. Moving targets are far more fun then stationary ones, don't you think?"

Maria sucked on her inner cheek. She knew Reaver never missed, him being the most skilled marksman in the land. Alongside her mother of course, who was rather skilled with her own pistol. Not that Reaver would admit such a thing. Maria herself was more partial to knives then anything else. Smaller, faster. Like Reaver never missed with a gun, Maria never missed with a throwing knife. Countless days back at the castle with nothing else to do made her that way. "I get the point. I won't run away, though if I did succeed, it would make you look awfully foolish."

"I wouldn't give you the opportunity, my dear. You're more likely to become a full time cripple."

Maria nodded her head. "True... I'm already half blind, limping added to that would really put a downer on me. So be it, I shall be a good little thing and stay on the ship til you deem it all right to let me go home. Fantastic. Couldn't be happier."

"I thought you would be delighted by this! You get to see the world, experience the lovely wonders, and get to have my delicious company. It's a girl's dream come true."

Maria gave the tall man the most unimpressed look she could muster. "I'll have to contain my excitement."

"That's the spirit. Now... why don't you go find that overly excitable servant of mine. I haven't seen him for quite some time now..."

Maria shrugged. "Last time I saw him, he was trying on the moves with one of the crew members. A scary looking woman. Who seemed more interested in beating him up then anything else."

"I swear that man just looks for trouble. I'll have to sort that out later. When you find Mr. Hatch, ask him to show you to your room, it's getting late and you'll need all your rest for the morrow. Quite the journey to Wraithmarsh from Bloodstone."

The young lady moved her hands to her hips. "Oh, have I deemed myself worthy to have a room?"

"I'm as generous as I'm merciless, so you should appreciate everything I do for you. Even the bad. Which, for some people, is actually more favourable then the good..." Moving a hand, he grasped Maria's shoulder before pushing the girl towards the door that lead below decks. "Chop chop! I've grown tired of your ill tempered company."

"Love you too." She spat sarcastically to the man, tugging away from him so she could walk by herself.

*.*.*

"Ahh, Miss Mawia. I was wondewing where you had gotten to."

Barry grinned from ear to ear, even thought he was sporting quite the bruise on his cheek. His encounter with the 'scary looking lady' from before obviously didn't go in his favour. Or maybe it had.. Rearranging the collar of his jacket, he then extended a hand to her. "I take it Mastah Weaver sent you to look for me?"

"Very observant of you." Maria replied. "He says you can show me to my room."

"A very generous man, Mastah is, letting you have your own woom. I hoped you thanked him." Maria gave him a look. "Obviously not then. I'm su'prise Weaver didn't clip your ear for being so rude! I used to get the whip every time I forgot to thank him."

"Something tells me you would enjoy that though."

"Very true! Everything Mastah Weaver does is... wather enjoyable." Barry grinned, receiving a grimace from Maria in return. "Well come along then, I shall show you to the servant quarters. Nothing glamewous mind you, but it's better then what the west of the crew 'ave."

Maria followed behind the small male. "Wait.. I'll be sharing with others?"

"Well of course. You didn't think you would be having the luxuwy of your own bedwoom? All of Weaver's personal staff sleep in the same area. Let me tell you, the nights can be pwetty wild." They arrived at a small door, though Maria was looking incredibly displeased.

"Wait... you mean.." She pointed at the red head. "You're gonna... be there too?"

"Try to contain your pleasure, but yes, I shall be around. Next door anyway." A grin was plastered on his face. "Mind you, I usually end up in Weaver's room most nights. So you won't have the pleasure of my company all that much."

"Thank Avo for that.." Maria sighed in relief as Barry opened the door. Inside was a large room, several small beds and cupboards on one side with minimal decorations. To Maria's delight though, there was a large metal tub to one side for bathing. She was planning to use that later. Not much money was spent on making this room rather cosy, unlike her own room back at the castle. "So... I assume I'll be sharing with other girls?"

"Not right now, no." Was Barry's reply as Maria walked into the room. "But you never know, Reaver may 'employ' some new meat when we hit port."

Maria looked back to him. "Well, I guess this will have to do." Though she cast the man a threatening glare. "But if you try and sneak in here, I will bash your head in."

"Fear not, Mawia. I would never dweam of doing any sneaking awound you."

"Good." Moving to one of the beds, she inspected it for a moment before sitting down. She was about to start undressing, but realised Barry was still standing there. "You can go now..."

"You need anything, anything at all." He winked slyly. "Just give me a call, I'll be here in a flash to tend to you'we evewy need."

"Oh! Well then, in that case you could bring me some hot water. For a bath. I'm starting to smell like a homeless person.." Maria hummed, looking to Barry. "I'm sure you can handle such a request."

Barry was giving the girl a toothy grin. "Need me to scwub your back for you?"

"No... thank you." She frowned. "But if you can find me a nice bar of soap with the water, I'll let you rub my feet. How's that?" She was half expecting Barry to turn down such an offer. Who would want to touch someone's feet? Maria certainly wouldn't.

"I'm sure I can find you something!" With that said, Barry darted out of the room before Maria could even retract the offer.

With a sigh, Maria flopped backwards onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling as the boat swayed gently beneath her. For a first day, it wasn't a complete borefest. But venturing into Wraithmarsh tomorrow? Maria had heard stories about that place from her mother, and going there didn't appeal to the young girl one bit. Well, at least she'll have some company soon enough. Maria just hoped they were nothing like her tutor back at home. Being around Reaver was bad enough...

* * *

**My goodness, took me long enough to get around to updating this rubbish story :V *flails***


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Fable III characters, they are all property of Lion Head Studios._ **

**A/N: Whoah. I was away for a while, though as I got a message recently asking to carry on with this puke fest, I thought I might as well. Warning though, I wrote this chapter partially drunk.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Nightmares**

_Pain._

_She was surrounded by it. Consumed by the burning sensations. It came in waves; the laughter. Distorted grins of malice twirled around her vision, with screams of fear and pain filling her eardrums. Maria screams, begging, pleading for someone to come. To save her. But no one answers her cries. Not her mother, her father. No one._

_Why won't they come save her?_

_The tip of a knife filled her line of sight, before suddenly her eye felt like it was on fire, with rivers of warm blood trailing down her face. It was nothing she had ever experienced before, not even the wound upon her stomach burned this badly. Her screams only encouraged the attackers on._

_Their words were unknown, muffled voices and laughter echoed around her darkened vision. Not matter how hard she tried, she could not make them out. But her own screams were quickly mingled with that of the terrified cries coming from around her as fire suddenly engulfed around them all. She could feel the flames licking against her skin, the crackling of the burning element eating at the attackers, their squeals of pain being drowned out by the roar of the fire._

_–_

With a cry of her own, Maria awoke from her nightmare, eye wide and fearful. Her skin was damp with a cold sweat, body shivering from the terrifying memory. It was still all a blur to her, what happened back when she was a child. But enough remained at the back of her mind to cause such a fearful reaction in her sleep.

"Fuck..." She huffed, moving a hand up to trail over the scarring upon her missing eye. She hadn't had that nightmare for quite some time; of course she blamed it upon her current situation. There was no way she was going to get back to sleep after that, and so Maria decided she might as well go exploring. Reluctantly. The thought of leaving this room only to bump into that damned Reaver did not appeal to the Princess in the slightest.

Hopefully he would be rather occupied with some company and locked up in his room. One can hope.

Climbing out of her rather small and uncomfortable bed, Maria slipped into a simple loose shirt and trousers. Nothing too extravagant; she didn't want to stick out too much. Making sure her long hair was tied back and her scarred eye covered up by her eye patch, Maria left her cabin and headed out onto deck. Luckily all seemed quiet; a few sailors keeping everything ship shape. That's what sea farer's say, right? Maria thought to herself. Finding a nice quiet area by the outer railing, she sat herself down with legs hanging off the edge.

The night was pleasantly quiet, clear skies allowing the many stars to glitter down upon the calm black waters. Never had she seen the stars so bright, Maria happily gaze up at them.

The cool sea breeze felt refreashing against her skin, so Maria happily sighed out loud as she closed her eye. Just enjoying the peace and quiet she had. Though upon opening her eye again, her view of the stars was blocked out by an unfamiliar man's face. They just stayed there, staring at each other in silence, before the new comer opened his mouth.

"What's with the eyepatch?"

Maria frowned. "Eh?" She replied, gripping the railing now. "What kind of opening question is that?"

The young man - a rather handsome thing clad in the usual garments of a sailor; along with a black bandanna around his forehead, with light blonde hair and blue eyes - placed his hands upon his hips. "It's a simple question. I'm just curious."

"Because I find dressing as a pirate a fashionable thing." She replied in sarcasm. "Why do you think?"

"Hey, you might have a thing for pirates for all I know." The young man, without asking for permission, sat down beside her. Maria wasn't sure if she wanted company right now, not with any of Reaver's lackies anyway. "Oh. I'm Derik by the way." The young man offered his name.

Maria huffed, leaning forward against the railings with her arms hanging over the top of them. "I didn't really ask, Darek."

"Derik." He corrected with a wiggle of his finger. "Man, you're a barrel of laughs, pirate girl." Derik eyed her up for a moment. "I don't recognise you... You're not one of the usual crew members. Are you one of Reaver's playthings he brought on board?"

Maria nearly punched him there and then. But instead, she simply choked on her own tongue in surprise. Probably a good thing as well, Derik's strong looking jawline would probably break her fist if she punched him. "Good gracious no! I'm-" She was about to say the Princess, but that was something she should probably keep to herself. "I'm just... a simple maid! Yes.. yes that's what I am."

"And does the pirate maid have a name?"

"Stop calling me a pirate." Maria pouted, before sighing in defeat. "I'm Maria. And being a maid is a new job for me. And only temporary."

Derik nodded, also leaning against the railing now as he looked out to the sea. "So, Maria the maid. What brings you to these parts then?"

"Something completely out of my control." Was her simple response. She couldn't exactly tell him the whole story. For one, he probably wouldn't believe her. Even she couldn't believe it. "I'd rather be at home though. In my comfy bed..."

Derik chuckled at this. "Only person on this boat who has a comfortable bed is Reaver. Probably why all the good looking crew members practically fight each other to be his bed fellows."

"So why aren't you fighting tooth and nail for it then?" Maria paused as Derik flashed her a smile. "Not that I'm calling you 'good looking' or anything."

"Too late. I already accept your compliment. It's nice to know you think I'm good looking." Maria wanted to slap that smug look over his face. "But no. I think I would rather stick to my hard cot then sleep with Reaver. He's not my type. Far too dangerous for my liking."

Maria shrugged her shoulders at this. "Apparently that one of his appealing features."

"I see you're not a fan of his."

Maria spat in disgust. "A fan? That trumped up, arrogant, posh speaking fruit cake? I hate him with all my heart! Even more so then I hate my brother..." Upon receiving a look of confusion from Derik, she waved a hand at him. "He's like a mini version of Reaver, minus the sex drive of a rabbit."

Derik laughed, a rather hearty noise. "If he heard you say such things, I wouldn't doubt he would put a bullet between your eyes.." He paused. "Well, eye."

"He wouldn't dare..." She muttered under her breath. But then again, she would never test her theory on this. Maria would rather much like to stay alive.

There was silence between the two, each caught up in their own thoughts as small waves would occasionally splash against the side of the ship, spraying their feet. "Anyway." Derik finally broke the silence. "Why are your sitting out on deck in the middle of the night? Maids aren't usually needed this late."

Maria glanced down at the murky waters. "Couldn't sleep. I guess I'm not used to being on a ship."

"First time, eh?"

Maria nodded. "Never even left the city before now. It's... a little over whelming being this far away from home. Now that I think about it."

She flinched suddenly when she felt Derik's hand ontop of her head. Like a person would comfort a dog. "Don't let it get to you. You'll get used to being away, and besides, who can say no to adventure, right?" He replied, rubbing the top of her head. Despite the fact she was frowning at the action. "I would think a young lady like yourself would love being on a ship. Surrounded by muscular sailors, with fresh sea air in your lungs and all the grog you can drink!"

"Thrilling." Was her replied as Derik moved his hand away.

"Ahh you'll warm up to it in no time." Derik picked himself up, dusting his pants off. "I best get back to work before my boss sees me slacking. You best cheer up when I next see yah, miss pirate maid."

With that said, the young man quickly jogged off to join the other sailors on deck, leaving Maria alone. "What a bizarre man..." She commented, before looking back out to the ocean. "But if he calls me a pirate again, I'm gonna throw him into the bloody sea..."

* * *

**Just a short chapter this time! I'll have better stuff for you guys and gals soon.**


End file.
